Mermaids
by FabaFey
Summary: Lame title. But two OC are the mermaids, it’s mostly Norrington struggling with who he is. He felt comfortable as a pirate and that scares him.. But parings, NorringtonOC, WillElizabeth. There. A summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chi is too close to the boat as usual. I'm used to it. She always has to see them. If it's night then she'll even swim under the hull to hear stories. She's always been curious… mostly about sailors. Mother had said that might get her into trouble. I've never doubted that someday it would. It's just in her nature. Chi never worries.

"NO!" A dolphin near the bow snaps, "You shine! They see!"

Chi laughed as the pod swarmed around her and dove with her under the hull. I roll my eyes and follow. It's a good thing I don't have to worry as much as she does. My hair is dark but my tail is the colors in the water. Blues and greens and purples. So if they see a shadow they probably won't think anything of it. But if they saw a flash of blazing red hair and burning orange any yellow tail… then Chi would hear lots more stories of mermaids. "You know she's right. They could have seen you, Chi." I scold her.

"Good!" she giggles, "They always make me so pretty in the stories."

She darts around the hull, talking excitedly to the dolphins, who've already forgotten that they were angry. They always do. I don't think anyone could stay angry with Chi for long. Not even Jones. I could swear he actually smiles at her… really smiles.

"Chi, what are they saying?" I sigh when she swims near enough again.

"Well, the spotted one… no… the one with the shark scars… or was it the little calf… anyway… they like my tail!" She chatters excitedly and does a lazy summersault.

"Not the dolphins, Darling." I sigh, "The sailors. Did anyone see you?"

"Oh, them? Nope. East Indian fellows… they never see us." She shrugs.

"They're never looking." I chuckle. "Sail the boat… never dream of seeing a mermaid."

"They hardly ever have any good stories." She sighs. Suddenly her golden eyes cloud. She shivers and twists uncomfprtably. I feel it too. The water turns icy cold and the dolphins dart away in the blink of an eye.

"The Dutchman!" Chi whispers. Everything in the ocean knows that feeling. Pain, dread and sorrow all smashed into one. That's the feeling The Dutchman gives you. But there's something else she carries with her today. Jones is angry. That does not bode well for anyone.

Chi jerks downward. He's pulling her… calling to her. She fights towards the surface with all her might. A sickening cold feeling wraps around my belly… like frozen tentacles of a dead squid. Jones wants to talk to us. Chi is beginning to tire… her eyes well up with tears. My poor Chi wasn't made to be a fighter. Wrapping my arms wound my baby sister I stop fighting and float to the deck of the submerged ship.


	2. It's going away for a while

Hello Poppets,

I (the author) have decided that this story is crap. Either the premis no longer please me or I've done something dumb and written whilst under the influence of some mind altering substance. Either way… it's crap.

The story will come back eventually… once I've gotten it to a point where I'm happy with it.. ohh and don't worry… it will contain James Norrington and all his good boy gone bad brooding cuteness…. And maybe some Jack random running flailing and or screaming.

Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Look! The story didn't die! Hooray! Seriously I didn't mean to take this long. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again… crosses fingers… I promise. And I hate the first mate's name… but it was all I could think of… so

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith"

And also… I own nothing. But Chi and Isha. They live in my head. So they're mine. Done now! Enjoy the story… Or else! (damn I love Fairly Odd Parents :-D)

James Norrington was standing on the deck of his new ship, staring at something that should not be. A pair of somethings to be exact. Two very beautiful women were sitting on the deck just three feet in front of him… and thy both had tails. This in itself was very wrong. Women did not naturally come with tails. Thus he was confused. Then again not a month before he'd handed his employer a still beating heart. All facts considered, he took the appearance of the mermaids in stride. He merely raised an eyebrow while the red head chatted amiably with his first mate. Who as it happened was having a great deal of trouble keeping his bottom jaw from touching the deck.

"Do you think you'll like legs?" The redhead asked the brunet, when Smith failed to answer her. The brunet was staring at him.

"You'd be Norrinton then?" She asked bluntly.

Suddenly he found it hard to speak.

"Does he talk?" The redhead asked Smith, who only stared at her, having now retrived his jaw from the floor.

"Yes actually I do." Norrington said dryly. His sense were almost back… the dark-haired one staring having been stopped when the other spoke. "May I ask you, madams, What exactly it is you are doing on my ship?"

"We aren't 'madams' anyway." The redhead mocked, matching his disdainful tone perfectly. She bit her bottom lip, tugging frantically on the brunet's hand. They leaned their heads together in a conspirator way, whispering.

Norrington cleared his throat.

The brunet turned around and addressed.

"Jones sent us to negotiate. But I think, for you comfort at least, first we might need some clothes. As you can see. It's a bit hard to keep covered underwater and all."

"I'd imaging so." He smirked, "Smith! Get them some spare clothes. Now."

Smith stared.

"I said NOW!" Norrington barked. The man jumped and practically ran towards the lower deck, still staring at the mermaids. The redhead giggled profusely at this.

"Since you're here to negotiate, as it were. I'll have to ask your names."

"Then you, Sir, shall be severely disappointed." The brunet replied coolly. She reached for the shirt that was now being offered by the returning Smith.


	4. Chapter 4

Norrington blinked in a bored sort of way.

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't know anything, Stupid. We can't tell you our names. Wouldn't be fair you see." the redheaded mermaid giggles.

"You didn't mean to be rude did you?" The brunet glares at the her.

"Only a little."

"She didn't. What she should have told you was that we can't tell you our names. Not the true ones anyway. Seeing as we're Fae creatures." the brunet said.

"What are we to call you then, Miss?" Smith asks bravely, apparently having recovered his powers of speech.

"I don't know… think of a name. Something pretty please?" The redhead cooed at Smith, who promptly turned very red.

"Rose?" he croaked.

"Oh I like that. Thats a… what's it called… a… flower?"

"Yes it is. And… Lily for you then?" Norrington asked the brunet. She merely shrugged then closed her eyes, murmuring something under her breath. Their tails began to glow very softly, growing brighter, and a blinding flash of light forced him to turn away. When he looked back, he was very grateful that Smith had thought to give them rather long shirts.

Rose reached up and took Smith's hand to pull herself to her feet.

"I think I like legs!" She giggled to Lily and wiggled her toes.

"That's lovely, Dear." Lily smile. "Do you think you could be troubled to find us some thing to cover them too? He seems to be distractted again."

**AN: ** It's short I know. I'm sorry. I'll update soon. I promise.


End file.
